The invention is a device for ribbonizing optical fibers, also known as light waveguide fibers.
Various devices have been used in the past for ribbonizing optical fibers. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No.3,920,432, assigned to Bell Labs.
Because devices are now contemplated to splice optical fiber ribbons to each other, devices are also now needed which can be used in an outdoor environment to quickly and safely ribbonize a number of loose optical fibers.